1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual burner facility with a fuel oil atomizer, in which a combustion air duct, a premix gas line with premix gas nozzles, a diffusion gas line with diffusion gas nozzles, an atomizing air line, which opens out into an intake funnel of the atomizer, and an oil supply line with an oil nozzle are arranged coaxially with respect to one another inside a burner casing, the oil nozzle likewise opening out into the intake funnel and the latter having an external thread, which is used for connection to the atomizing air line and to receive a part of the atomizer casing.
2. Discussion of Background
In order to be able to burn the fuel oil, with as little pollution as possible, in dual burner facilities for industrial purposes, for example for the generation of steam for heating plants, process plants or power plants it is necessary to atomize the oil as finely as possible. The requirements in this respect are met only unsatisfactorily by known burner facilities. A good fuel atomization means that the average droplet size required for a good combustion forms the greatest possible proportion in the overall spectrum of droplet sizes.